Unexpected Visit
by Rei Sabere
Summary: What would happen when the ghost of Maes Hughes paid an unexpected visit to earth? Is it good luck or bad luck that Roy and Riza are on a car and it crashes? One thing is for sure. It was all Maes's fault.
1. The Accident

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA and I do not own Riza Hawkeye or Roy Mustang. If you do, can you give me authority for them to be mine? Just kidding. Anyway, here's my new story- The Unexpected Visit. So, the first chap's name is… The Accident! Hope you enjoy and please R&R.**_

_Humanity is a complex thing. The Human Race is very hard to figure out and to understand with all its different characteristics and reactions. But is this what everybody feels? For Roy Mustang it is until that one faithful day that he was visited by the most unexpected visitor he hoped to imagine._

**_Flashback_ **(think of the setting as in the episode in- The Flame Alchemist, The Bachelor Lieutenant and the Mystery of Warehouse 13 where Roy and Riza where in a car. The words aren't exact because I didn't memorize it but the thought is still there.)

"Why are they so afraid of the dead? Why do I have to be included in their fiasco? I've got better things to do than prove to them that there is no Warehouse 13," Colonel Roy Mustang, better known as the 'Flame Alchemist' asked his Lieutenant while she was driving them towards his house.

"Maybe because they look at you as a role model," she answered in a soft yet assuring way.

"What do they need role models for anyway? They're military personnel, they don't need role models. How can they go to the top by that? They should just do their jobs well. Besides, they shouldn't be afraid of the dead, the living is scarier. They're the ones who can kill you. Give me a dead guy to talk to any day," Roy stated.

"Maybe because you set as a really good example. Besides, you don't do your paperwork well but you still go to the top. I know it's ironic, but role models aren't half bad as you think. As for the dead that you want to talk to, never think that. You may never know that someday, one would visit you."

"As I said, I'll talk to a dead guy any day than a real human being. And I won't change my mind."

Suddenly, Roy felt a tap on his shoulder and saw the ghost of his dearly beloved friend, Brigadier General Maes Hughes. He then asked Roy,

"Like me? I'm so happy to hear you missed me Roy! So you want to talk to me? Well, even though I died I still have my pictures of Elysia. Wanna see? Look, here is when she and Gracia rode on a Merry-go-round…….." He then shoved pictures to his friends face and didn't stop talking about his daughter.

Riza heard the oh so familiar voice of the person who spoke and decided to turn around. As she did that, she saw a Colonel scared to death and the ghost of a passed away Hughes.

"Hu…Hu…Hughes?" she asked all choked. She couldn't believe his ghost was there.

She couldn't talk nor move a muscle and because of her carelessness and shock, she forgot about her driving. She was about to hit a blonde teenager but luckily his brother, a very big guy in a suit of armor tried to protect him. The blonde guy didn't want his other brother hurt even though he was in a suit of armor so he yelled at his brother for being stupid. Because of his loud voice, Riza snapped back to reality and Hughes disappeared. She then saw what was about to happen. She swerved the car to the side to avoid the two boys but in the process, she accidentally hit a pole.

Luckily, the brothers weren't hurt. Unfortunately, the ones in the car got injured and lost consciousness.

As the said tin guy and the teenager opened the door of the car and saw that the people in there got tremendously injured, they knew they had to do something. Especially because they knew those two.

"My God brother, what have we done!!!???" the tin man exclaimed.

"Relax Al. It was all an accident. But, it is strange that the lieutenant was careless. Let's just bring them to the hospital now," the brother suggested.

"Okay Ed."

**_A/N: Sorry if my first chap was short. Don't worry, more will happen! I just wanted to end it like that. If you want to know what happens to Roy and Riza, read the next chap when I've updated it okay? Well, R&R!!!_**


	2. Knowing Possibilities and Truths

**_Hey! It's me again! Here's the next chapter! Yay! I updated already! Haha… I'm just so happy since I got my computer back. Anyway, without further a do let's start the next chap, 'Knowing Possibilities and Truths'! R&R!_**

Ed and Al or better known as 'the brothers who were almost accidentally hit by the Colonel and Lieutenant's car' brought their two friends to the nearest hospital. They were brought in separate rooms and were treated immediately by one doctor for both. The lieutenant was seriously injured since she was on the front seat. The colonel just bled a bit but it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Are they gonna be okay?" Ed and Al asked the doctor who both treated them.

"The guy, yes. The woman? Well… that's another story. Her head was the part that was extremely affected and if she lives, there's a big possibility of amnesia," the doctor explained.

"Oh no brother! This is all our fault!" Al emoted as the doctor walked away.

"No, it wasn't your fault, it was mine," Maes said and reappeared.

"Ma…Ma… Maes?!" the two brothers questioned in exclamation from the unbelievable sight.

"Yup, that's me. Why, what's wrong? You act like you've seen a ghost."

"You are a ghost! Why are you here? To haunt us with your pictures of Elysia?!" Ed said.

"Oh, yeah, I am a ghost. But don't worry, I'm a friendly ghost. What? No… I wasn't planning to but, if you wish."

Then he grabbed something in his pocket, "Here are all her pictures, even when I died! Look, here's her to her first time in a carnival and here's-"

"Okay, okay, enough sir. We believe you. But I recall hearing you say you caused this accident. So please tell us how you are the cause," Al stated.

"Well… I guess you should know since you were also caught in that mess. Well, as you can see, I'm a ghost. Mustang and Hawkeye saw me as well when they were in the car and the two got really speechless and scared when they saw me. That caused Riza to be careless and almost hit you two. I know it's really hard to accept that a dead person is alive, I showed myself to them in the worst timing. But I'm so sorry. I know that it's entirely my fault. And now, Riza might get amnesia, or worse die! Roy would kill me for sure, even though I am already dead."

"It isn't your fault, sir."

Then, there was silence from knowing what really happened. Afterwards, they heard a loud scream, followed by Roy who ran out of his room.

"Where's Riza?" he asked. By this time, Maes disappeared again because of two reasons. One, he couldn't take to see Roy suffering all because of him. And two, if Roy found he was the cause of the accident, he would kill him even though he was dead already. Riza did mean a lot to him. Not only because she was his lieutenant.

"Take it easy Colonel," All suggested. "You're still in-"

"Where is she!?" he demanded a right to know.

"In there," Al directed.

Roy ran inside Riza's room and saw the big damage that happened to her. He cried beside her and the others just watched until Riza slowly opened her eyes.

"Riza! You're alive!" Roy said.

"Huh?" she said.

_**A/N: Wahaha… I'm mean! You'll find out what happens maybe next week, I dunno! Just read the next chap! Sorry again for a short chap! Please review.**_


	3. The Cause and The Favor

**_Here's my next chap!! The cause and the favor. You'll now find out Riza's reaction from when she woke up! _**

"Wh… where am I?" Riza asked.

Roy then immediately hugged her and together with that were tears of joy.

"Riza… thank… thank even God you're alive! I thought I would lose you. "

"Riza? Is that my name? Who are you? Where am I? What am I doing here?" she asked.

Roy let go of his hug to her and with a surprised face, he then asked, "You can't remember? Riza, I'm Roy, your Colonel! Riza please remember! Please remember something!"

"I'm sorry, I don't remember any…" she said then slowly weakened.

Afterwards, she fainted. Roy caught her and put her back to sleep. He then decided to ask Ed and Al what had happened.

"You know something, so just spill it. I demand to know!"

"Roy, I'm sorry. It was my fault, not the boys. I appeared on the worst timing, but I promise you that I didn't mean it. I really am sorry. I didn't want her to have amnesia. I just wanted to greet you guys, since I've missed you like crazy. Please forgive me old friend," Maes said and reappeared.

"Maes… I thought seeing you again was just a dream. Do you know how hard it is for me to know that you caused this? You're my bestfriend Maes and I can't believe that you caused this."

"I know it must be very hard for you Colonel, but it was just and accident. It was just wrong timing and he really didn't mean it," All said.

"But he still caused this," Roy said seriously. "Maes, you fool. You never change even though you died."

"I'm really sorry Roy, please forgive me. But think of the positive side, she's still alive. She can have her memory back."

"You sound really optimistic as usual Hughes. But… saying sorry won't do anything, so… you're going to help me in bringing back her memory."

"What? Bringing her memory back? Of course I'll help. I would love to help! Ed and Al will too, right guys?"

"Yeah, okay," Al answered.

"Al, what about Dante and the homunculi? We have to capture them and find out what exactly is going on," Ed asked. (they know about them already by this point in my story)

"We'll do that too. We can do both, brother."

"But we have no time for-"

"Ed, please. Fullmetal, I may have ordered you a lot in the past but I just want one favor from you. Help us please. Riza's very important to me. I know you don't care about me, but at least please care about her. Please Ed understand how I feel," Roy pleaded.

"Fine, since I see that she's important to you as Winry is important to me."

Roy blushed so much and was speechless for a while. The others just decided to leave him. But until Ed was by the door, Roy then said, "Thanks Ed. This means a lot to me."

Ed just smiled then left the room.

**_A/N: So, how was it? Yeah, not much happened. But don't worry. In the next chap… something much unexpected will happen. So just continue reading and reviewing! Hehe… Thanks for the reviews! _**


	4. The Terrible Unexpected Mishap

_**Hi there to all of you! Here is my next chap! Be free to Review! Hehe! Anyway here's the next chap, The Terrible Unexpected Mishap!**_

Riza was in the hospital for a week and Roy would visit him before and after work. He even visited her on his lunch hour. Whenever he got the chance, he would visit her.

"Feeling better?" Roy asked with full concern while entering the room. "Look I brought apples," he showed.

"I'm fine, and yes I feel better. Thank you for the apples, you really didn't have to bring some, I'm okay." she said and watched Roy peel the apples.

"No, I just wanted to bring you some. They're your favorite fruit right?"

"Yeah."

Roy continued peeling and Riza noticed that he was doing incorrectly so she decided to do it herself. "It's not like that, it's like this," she said and got the knife from him and directed the proper way to peel the apples.

"Even with amnesia, you're better than me in a lot of things. At some times I think why I'm the Colonel and not you."

"Is that suppose to be a joke sir?"

"Riza, call me Roy. Jeesh, you don't have to be so formal in the hospital. Even with you're amnesia you're-"

Riza eyed him in a stern way. "Enough with your joking _Roy_. It's not even funny. Seriously, comedy isn't your thing."

"Fine, fine. Anyway, I have to go now. I'll visit you after work."

"Okay sir… I mean Roy. Sorry, hard habit to let go."

"It's okay. Well, take care, see you later."

Roy exited the room and the hospital. He went back to work and did his job properly and signed all his paperwork to go back to the hospital as soon as possible. But he didn't expect what he saw to happen.

The hospital was burnt by the time he got there and some were injured, others died. Roy tried to find Riza from the survivors but he didn't see her. Her body wasn't found either. This made him incredibly worried. Where was Riza gone to? At least Maes again reappeared and comforted him. Also, Ed and Al went to the burnt hospital as soon as they heard what happened.

"We're so sorry for what happened Colonel," the Elric brothers said, catching their breaths.

"It isn't your fault. Nobody saw this coming," Roy said. "Wait, Hughes, you're a ghost, didn't you see what happened? Don't you know what happened to Riza?"

"I'm a ghost, yes. But I'm not God. He's the only one who can see what happens. I can just come here on earth whenever I want. I can also only see one or two persons. The only reason I appeared to you because you needed me and I wanted to talk to you. I don't know what happens to you or Riza, only to my Gracia and Elysia. Sorry Roy," Hughes explained.

"So, there really is a God."

"Yeah, there is. We talk much but not that much. He's usually avoiding me since I show too many pictures of Elysia at him."

"Oh… okay… even in heaven you're irritating."

"Hey I try. Anyway, I'm really sorry Roy."

"No, it's okay."

"Oh! By the way brother! We should tell them the news!" Al said.

"What news?" Roy asked.

**_A/N: Evil Cliffie! Haha! To know what happens soon, review now! Yeah! Wahahaha!!! (Sorry, I'm hyper today) Go the Distance, When I Fall in Love, Yeah! _**


	5. The News

_**I haven't updated this for a long time because I really didn't have the urge to edit this so that's why. At least I've updated it now. Well, hope you like this chap and please… R&R!**_

"I think he shouldn't know," Ed said to his brother.

"But he has to," Al said.

"Fine… Colonel… what we want to tell you is… the Fuhrer is… a homunculus." (Yeah, they found out here)

"What?! But how!? And why would a homunculus run the military?"

"That's not a hard question to answer. We think that he's the Fuhrer so that he could be able to take control over people and be able to make the Philosopher's Stone easily. With the wars, he could use them as sacrifices, with the alchemists, he can use them to transmute the stone."

"But… if that's the whole truth, then that means everything we've all worked for, Hughes, me, Riza, Havoc, Breda, Falman, Fuery, Armstrong, Bloch, Ross, you and Al were just directed by him? I can't believe this. First Riza gets amnesia because of Hughes lousy timing to visit us, then the hospital where she stayed got burnt and now this? Why is this happening to me? Wait… Fuhrer Bradley and the other homunculi might have done something to Riza. Ed, Al, Maes, we're going to pay a visit to him."

"To who?" Maes asked, not really listening to what Roy said.

"The Fuhrer."

"But Roy, you could get demoted if you fight him. We need solid evidence that he is a homunculus," Maes said, remembering a bit of what Roy said.

"Then whatever the proof is, we'll find it in his house, so let's go."

"But Roy, you're getting into big trouble here. Your years of hard work may not pay off because of this even thought it may be right. Are you willing to take this risk?" Maes asked.

"Yes. Even if I have to die for it. You died for the military, and I can to."

"Yes I know, but Roy, shouldn't we just plan first before we take action? Why don't we ask help from your subordinates, they'd surely want to help."

"I guess you're right. Ed! Al! Kindly call Havoc, Fuery, Breda and Falman for me," Roy commanded.

"Yes sir!" they saluted.

"Wait, Falman's under you already? Wow, he must have been really depressed from my death," Maes said.

"He was. He was really determined to work under me, oh by the way Ed, Al, call Armstrong, Bloch, Ross any other military personnel you think we can trust."

"Yes sir!"

Ed and Al went off to the phone booth and called of the other for back up. They told them the entire story starting from how they found out Dante and the other homunculi were out to get them, the accident, Riza's amnesia, the fire and knowing that the Fuhrer was a homunculus. All of them believed them and they all agreed to meet at Roy's house for a meeting to defeat Dante and the homunculi, including the Fuhrer.

"Great Bloch, see you with the others at nine in the Colonel's house."

"Yeah, we'll be there."

Afterwards, the brothers went to Roy and Maes and they all went to his house. Everybody knew about the whole circumstance, except about Maes as a ghost. They just figured that they should see him to believe that he was a ghost, alive.

When Ed and Al were at Roy's house already, the only ones missing were the other military personnel. But their come didn't take long, because after a few minutes, someone knocked on the door already. Roy opened it and greeted them. They all went in and then saw Maes's ghost.

_**A/N: Yep, it's a cliffie. Please R&R!**_


	6. One By One Caught

_**Here's the next chap! Sorry for the delay! Please R&R!**_

"Hey guys! Missed you all!" Maes said with a big smile.

"AAH! It's Maes… he's alive?!" Havoc exclaimed.

They knew that Riza got into an accident, but Ed and Al didn't tell them how. They just didn't want to freak them out by telling them that Maes's ghost was the cause. They also thought if they told them the truth by the phone, they may not believe them. Besides, they would believe better if they saw Maes for themselves. Seeing, is worth believing, right?

"Yes, he is Havoc. Anyway, we have no time for this shenanigans. Maes was the cause of the accident, yes. But we have to plan already so that we would be ready to strike the Fuhrer and get Riza back. Maybe the Fuhrer has something to do with her disappearance, don't you think so?" Roy explained.

"That might be the case, we don't really know. Okay, I have a plan, I'm thinking that we should…" Maes said as he continued to tell everybody his plan.

"That's great Maes. We could do it even now. The soon the better, right? Come on troops, it's about ten in the evening and the Fuhrer's guards must be sleepy by now. Let's go and attack them by surprise," Roy suggested.

Everybody then went out of Roy's house. They then took their cars and parked it near the Fuhrer's house. Afterwards, they all got ready to be at different positions so that they all won't get caught at the same time, if ever one of them gets caught.

Roy, Ed and Al were together with Maes for the front door entry, Havoc, Breda, Falman and Fuery were together for the back door entry, Bloch and Ross were at the right side of the mansion, ready to break in through the windows and Armstrong was at the other side, alone, since he does have the strength of at least two people.

They all attacked simultaneously and this made the guards and security easy to handle. They then met each other in the living room.

"Nice to see you all. You all must know by now what I am. You must be here to prove it and to find Riza too, right?" a voice said from the red chair.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Ed exclaimed.

"Why, I'm the person you've been avoiding," the Fuhrer, answered as he stood up and revealed himself.

"You! Everybody, scatter around! But don't lose your teammates! Remember our mission!" Roy commanded. Afterwards everybody ran off to lose track of the Fuhrer. They didn't expect him to see them immediately. That eye of his was really something.

**Havoc, Breda, Falman and Fuery**

The four were scared. They never were separated from Roy or Riza. If Roy wasn't there, Riza was still there for them. Either one of them or both of them would always protect them. Both of them gave them courage that everything would be alright. But now that they four were together with no one else with them, all they could do is hide. They didn't like the idea of them being group together. If Roy couldn't be with them, 'Why couldn't Ed or Al or even Armstrong be with them?', they would think. Because of that, the Fuhrer knew they were the easiest targets and by this, he searched for them first.

He found them eventually, hiding at boxes and laundry bags at the basement. He then held Breda up and said.

"At last, I've found you four. Are you ready for torture?" he asked with a devious smile.

"Sir, please, please, let me go!" Breda pleaded and and tried to get away from the Fuhrer's grip to his foot.

"You wanted to find Riza, correct? Well, I'll take you to her. Don't worry," he said with an evil grin then hit Breda, causing him to be unconscious.

Afterwards, he also did the same to the others, and then, he brought them to her, all unconscious and beaten up, that is. The Fuhrer gave no mercy. They were helpless already, and he had to beat them up so hard. So hard, that they couldn't even wake up.

**Armstrong, Bloch and Ross **

The Fuhrer then decided to find a harder target, but one that wasn't the hardest, Bloch and Ross. He knew that Bloch had a thing for Ross, so he decided to get Ross first, and then play with them, use Ross as bait so Bloch would be caught easily and pathetically. The Fuhrer was really bad, he loved toying with other peoples emotions, like Roy and Riza's. That's why he got her, to just play with Roy's feelings.

Anyway, as the three were walking, the Fuhrer was shocked that Armstrong was with them. _"This would be harder than I thought." _

But, he decided to get Ross while Armstrong and Bloch weren't paying attention. After a while, they did notice that she was gone and panicked.

"Where's Ross!? Oh no, we lost her! What do we do, Major? What do we do!?" Bloch said as he panicked by running around the halls.

"Bloch, you have to remain calm. Ross wouldn't like to see you this way. Let's just go find him and-"

Bloch suddenly then saw Ross unconscious.

"I see her, Major! Ross!" Bloch said as he ran towards her and left the major.

"Be careful Bloch, it could be a trap-"

Then the Fuhrer did catch Bloch and disappeared.

"_Oh no, he got them both. I have to go and find Roy and the others before they too get caught too," _Armstrong thought to himself and started to run and look for his friends.

**Roy, Ed, Al and Maes**

"Roy, how do you think the others are doing? I mean, Havoc with Fuery, Falman and Breda isn't much of a threat to a guy like Fuhrer Bradley. Remember the Warehouse 13 thing? They looked like babies!" Maes explained.

"Wait a minute. I thought you can only see Gracia and Elysia, how did you know about that incident?" Roy asked.

"Remember Roy, that time, you were thinking about me, so I was able to see what's with you and what was happening with you," he explained.

"I see... Anyway, so, have you guys, seen anything fishy about the Fuhrer?"

"Except his eye? No," Al answered.

"Colonel Roy!" Armstrong said as he ran towards them.

"What's up Major? Where are Bloch and Ross? I thought you were with them?" Roy asked.

"The Fuhrer caught them! He tricked Bloch by using Ross as bait. Colonel, we should be careful, he might have got Havoc and the others," Armstrong explained.

"Oh no, what do we- wait, isn't that Riza?" Roy exclaimed as he pointed her.

**_A/N: Well, well. Is that really Riza that Roy saw? Find out on the next chap! R&R, please! _**


	7. The Motive

_**Here's the next chap! Please R&R, okay?! **_

"I think it is Lieutenant Hawkeye," Al said.

"Riza, Riza!" Roy called out.

Suddenly, Riza just ran away and Roy followed her. The others as well did since they wouldn't want to be apart from each other and get caught.

Finally, Roy caught up with Riza, who unfortunately changed into her real form, Envy.

"Envy!" Ed exclaimed.

"Hello there, Ed. Why don't we settle this once and for all," Envy said then attacked Ed.

Out of the blue, the Fuhrer then appeared with the other homunculi. They all then charged the others one by one.

The Fuhrer charged Roy, which was ironic since he's his boss. Lust charged Maes, Wrath charged Al, and for the one who charged Armstrong? It was Gluttony. Five were left since Sloth and Greed were already dead. Though, even though they were even in number, they still found it hard to face them.

Unfortunately, the guys all stopped fighting when Dante appeared with their friends. They were all held hostage, Havoc, Fuery, Falman, Breda, Boch, Ross and also Riza.

"Guys! Riza! Ow!!" Roy said as Pride hit him hard.

They al got distracted and too were hit and beaten.

Now the homunculi tied them all up as hostage.

"Why are you doing this?! Tell us, what's the point to do these things?" Ed screamed out.

"The philosopher's stone of course…"

_**A/N: Cliffie! Sorry it's short! R&R!**_


	8. I'll Always Be With You

_**Obviously, I have no inspiration to take this fic seriously. But as an aspiring writer, even though I know this next chapter will be badly written, I'll still finish it. I can't stand not finishing something I started. Anyway, if you like it, then that's good. If you don't, I'm sorry. Okay, here it is! The last chapter! Enjoy!  
**_

* * *

"The Philosopher's Stone... so it is true..." Ed said to himself.

"Brother, we need the stone as well," Al said to him.

The Fuhrer approached Roy, Ed, Al, Riza and their other subordinates. "Well, well, do you guys know what makes up the philosopher's stone?"

Roy looked at him disgusted. "You're going to tell us anyway you traitor!"

He stood infront of him and slapped his face. "You're the traitor, Mustang! I should have known that you would do this to me!"

"I may have been a traitor of the military, but you're a traitor to the human race! You were still once human!"

Then, Envy appeared from the dark shadows. "And that is why we need the philosopher's stone. To truly become human, even better! That we may live forever!"

Dante next appeared from the shadows. "Now, now, Envy, that's not the way to talk to our guests. We should at least tell them straight out what composes the Philosopher's stone."

"What is it... human lives?" Riza said, kinda knowing that was the answer.

"Exactly my dear. You're wise."

Those who were hostage looked scared and surprised. The Philosopher's Stone had a big price to pay.

"I get why you want it. You're obssessed of power and immortality, but that won't make you happy! Friends! Love! Family! That will make you happy!" Al explained.

Dante used her hands to for an alchemy circle on Al. "I had all those before and I wasn't at all happy. They all left me. Anyway, don't worry, you'll all die together. Didn't you just say that friends, love and family will make you happy? Well, be happy to die together."

Suddenly, the circle glowed and Al experienced pain. Something was going on with his body.

Ed tried to break from te rope. "Brother!!! What are you doing to him?! Stop it!"

"Dante's merely getting Al ready for the making of the new Philosopher's Stone. With him, it would be a big success and he can make the new and improved stone."

"You monsters!!!" Havoc and the others explained.

"We may be monsters to you, but we will live longer than you guys," Wrath butted in.

After that, the circle stopped glowing but was still on Al. He lost consciousness and remained silent for a while.

"Now... it's the next step of the making of the stone. The blood to be shed!!!" Gluttony said madly.

The homunculi got ready to kill each and every one of them.

They positioned their weapons ready for the dire deed.

It was only inches away until they reached their victim.

Yet out of the blue, came Maes's spirit glowing. He had a gun in his hand even if he was a ghost.

"Maes!!! I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm glad you're here!" Roy said.

He pointed his gun on Gluttony. "God sent me, Roy. He's happy that you believe in him now. Anyway, I was sent to save you guys!" He then fired away.

He hit Gluttony, then Lust. They both fell on the ground and turned into ashes.

Maes then used a knife to release his friends from the ropes.

"How did you do that, Maes? You're dead," Riza commented.

He looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "You remember me now, Riza?!"

"Sorry... not yet. But... you're obviously a spirit."

He sighed. "Oh well."

Ed tried to hit Wrath with the chair near him. "Uh... guys, it's no time for chitchat, let's defeat these creeps!"

They all attacked and with helping each other, they defeated the other homunculi one by one. Wrath was pinned by Ed and Al so Maes could fire the special gun by God. While the Fuhrer was kicked by Roy and Riza plus tackled by the other subordinates so it would be a clear shot.

Dante and Envy were the only ones left.

Envy moved swiftly and took Riza to her side. He was about to kill her already but uttered a few words. "I may die, but I won't die in vain! I'll bring this girl to the other side with me!"

Maes pulled the trigger but it was too late. Envy hit Riza on the stomach. They both fell on the ground.

With this happening, Dante ran away seeing everybody was too dumbfounded on what happened. Nobody would accept it. Not even Roy.

But it was the truth. It happened.

Roy went to Riza's side. He saw she was still conscious. "Hold on, Riza! We'll get you to a doctor!"

She shook her head. "No... Roy...I won't make it anymore."

"Don't say that!!!!"

She reached out her hand and carressed his soft face filled with tears. "Don't worry. Like Maes... remember... I'll always be with you... I remember everything now, Roy. Every moment we shared. And someday... I promise, we'll be together again. I love you, Roy Mustang."

With that, she gave her last breath and her hand fell down.

"RIIIIZA!!! NOO!" Roy cried out loud.

In the other hand, Ed and Al, who were also in pain still decided to follow Dante. They cornered her by the house's master bedroom.

Ed was mad. Really mad. "You're going to pay for everything you've done!!!!"

"What can you do, child? You can't kill me."

Maes appeared behind her. "But I can!!!" He shot her with his gun.

She fell. And everything was done.

The funeral commenced three days after the incident. The days before, Roy could just stay beside Riza's cold body. He couldn't believe that she was gone. He didn't even get to tell her how much she means to him.

Anyway, in the day of the funeral, he cried the most. He couldn't see her casket being buried. He turned around and cried and cried. Worse, it even rained.

He looked up the sky and was about to curse the cruel faith God had given him. But then, the rain disappeared and the sun shone.

By the clouds, he could see two familiar faces. A good friend of his smiling with the pictures of his daughter; and Riza.

_I'll always be with you. _

He made a genuine smile. Visit me some other time, you two.

Other people were just perplexed on what the FUHRER meant. Yes, Roy was already Fuhrer because of what he had done.

However, Ed, Al, Armstrong and Roy's subordinates knew what he was thinking. They all had faith and could see Maes and Riza.

And they believed, they'll never leave Roy. For they're two people he loved dearly.

They also knew, that one day, Roy and Riza would finally be together.

_**A/N: You guys must have not been expecting that huh? Neither did I. I never intended it to be a sad ending, but it seemed to fit it. :D Anyway, as I said, this is the end. :D Ja ne for now! **_


End file.
